1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light pulse intensity regenerating apparatus enabling wave shaping.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 1 is a drawing to show a construction of a conventional electro-optical streak camera in which a light control device for effecting light deflection is built (as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open (Kokai) Patent Application No. 1-287425). Signal light input into the device is split by a half mirror. Signal light traveling straight through the half mirror is amplified by a traveling wave amplifier (as will be referred to as TWA) then to enter a light deflector. The other signal light reflected by the half mirror is converted into an electric signal by a photoelectric tube, and the electric signal is used as a trigger signal for light deflector. Light output from the light deflector travels at an output angle according to sweep of the light deflector. The light is subjected to selected filtering through a slit, and the light through the slit is then detected by a detector.
There are other conventional techniques, for example, a waveform processor using a light amplifier (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,142), a semiconductor light amplifier (see References "Journal of Lightwave Technology, Vol. 6 No. 11, p1656-p1664, 1988" and "OPTICS, Vol. 18 No. 6, p297-p362, June 1989"), and a semiconductor light deflector (see Reference "Appl. Phys. Lett. 56 (14), p1299-p1301, 1990").
The conventional light controlling apparatuses do not serve as a wave shaping device. Specifically, the other light thus separated is merely used as a trigger, but is not used to effect deflection in accordance with a waveform of the separated light.